In the conventional copier, there exists a certain problem of setting the cassette into the copier in which the blank paper is accommodated. Namely, the copier becomes sophisticated and needs many different kinds of copy paper. However, there exists a limited number of cassettes which can be set therein with regard to the scale of the copier.
In these circumstances, the manner of setting the cassette in the conventional copier is designed roughly in two ways. One way is that each of the different sized copy sheets are accommodated in each of the different cassettes having different sizes. Each of the cassettes is set in the direction in which the copy sheets accommodated therein are most frequently fed. Another way is that the same sized copy sheets are dividedly set into different cassettes having the same size. One of the cassettes is set into the copier body in the longitudinal direction and another is in the lateral direction.
In the above systems, the direction of the feeding for the same size copy sheets is limited to one. Therefore, when a duplex copy is made from the original having the image only on one side thereof and is fed by an automatic document feeder (ADF), the duplex copy becomes inconsistent with the other side thereof, depending on the direction of the letter written thereon. Namely, either the letter is written from top to bottom or from left to right on the original document.
Further, in the conventional copier, the copy sheet having an A-3 size is fed in a direction parallel with the longitudinal direction thereof to avoid the copier body size from becoming too large. Therefore, when the computer format having A-3 size is utilized as an original document, and is fed by the ADF in the direction in parallel with the width thereof, the direction of feeding originals should be designed in close relation with that of the copy sheet. However, in such a copier, the duplex copies become inconsistent with each other because of the inverting of the copy sheet, on one side of which a toner image is transferred during the refeeding process.